


Can't Escape Fated Love

by LadyPassion



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dark Darcy, F/M, M/M, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPassion/pseuds/LadyPassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy Lewis tries to protect her soul mates by refusing to acknowledge that they exist, that she carries no marks at all. But when her soul mates turns out to be Captain America and Winter Soldier, who are tenacious, does she even stand a chance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Proluge

Growing up, Darcy always knew that her soul mates were going to be, interesting people to say the least. What with the words, “So you are the one I am to train? Have you ever held a weapon?” on one shoulder blade and, “You’re as beautiful as a goddess. Are you real?” on the other shoulder blade how could they be anything else. They would have to be special and they would have to keep up with crazy stuff, because there was a secret in the Lewis family that very few people knew. Darcy had inherited something from her Great- grandmother who had died the same moment Darcy was born: The Angel of Death herself.

In the sixteenth century the Roman Catholic Church had the brilliant idea to trap the physical embodiment of Death into a virgin nun so that when the nun died, Death would die. But Death knew that if this happened the Apocalypse would come crashing down on mankind and it wasn’t time. So Death did the only logical thing and took over the nun’s body and slept around until she conceived. The nun died the same moment her baby daughter was born, and Death passed over to the baby girl. 

Darcy knew that her soul mates would have to handle that, but when she was twelve her younger sister and parents were murdered. Darcy went to live with people who Death had handpicked as people she trusted the most, and they trained her in all forms of combat, and weapons. What they couldn’t teach her they hired the best of the best and that was how she met her first soul mate when she was seventeen.

Death had connections and money to spare and it was open for Darcy to use. When it came to learning how to be the best sniper she had to learn from someone who people called Yasha, a non-deplume. The first time they met he had his shirt off and was facing away from her. His left arm was a complete metal machine that looked like it had been sutured to his body with little care to him. “So you are the one I am to train? Have you ever held a weapon?” Darcy twitched her hand to let a knife she had up her forearm slide down to her fingertips as she drew back her hand, she let the knife fly within an inch of his head to embed its self into the wall in front of him. “Does that answer your question?” she asked. He pulled the knife out of the wall and turned to face her. There, on his ribs were the words “Does that answer your question?” but there was scaring over it like someone had tried to get rid of the words but failed. His other set of words, “I had him on the ropes”, had the same treatment. When she looked into his eyes though they were dead and without any light of acknowledgment in them. If he wasn’t going to say anything neither was she. She studied under him for three months learning all she could, then it was back to school, her senior year.

She graduated and went to college, slipping out most weekends to go hunt down those responsible behind her family’s murder. She attacked with a vengeance gaining a formidable reputation as The Ghost. Nobody could find out anything about The Ghost; gender, physicality, age, or ethnicity. The only thing they knew was that all of the victims had their hearts removed from their chests. 

When she had taken out everyone related to the murder, she needed to do something different, so she applied to become an intern to a Dr. Jane Foster, making sure that she was the only applicant. She played the part of a regular girl and then Thor came along. She was sure he would figure out her secret, but he never did. When he left she breathed a little easier. If she could fool Thor there was no reason why anybody else would be able to figure it out. 

After Thor came back the second time, Tony Stark offered him a place to stay in Avenger tower. Thor would only agree if he could bring Jane, all of her research and machines, as well as Darcy. Tony agreed and the next thing Darcy knew she and Jane were whisked off to New York and given an apartment in Avenger Tower. She worked with Tony, Dr. Bruce Banner, and Jane making sure they stayed on a human schedule of eating, sleeping, and bathing. 

Darcy and Death had a deal where once a month, Darcy would let Death take over her body for an entire weekend, just so long as nobody at the tower found out. It let Death have a body she was in complete control over and it kept the internal arguments to a minimum. So once every month Darcy would have Jarvis lock the labs, saying that the scientists needed a break every once in a while. Then she would leave the tower and go to the brownstone across town where Death’s ‘family’ lived and Death would come out and get to do whatever she wanted. The only drawback was that with Death being so old she had picked up some magical tricks so after Darcy took control of her body again, the magic lingered and she had to hide it from everyone. Fortunately, she had gotten very good at hiding it or explaining away the accidental magic.

She had everything under control until they came, seven months after she had moved in and started this new life. Suddenly everything changed.


	2. Chapter 1

“STARK! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?” Darcy screamed as Iron Man’s glove picked her up by her collar from Jane’s lap. She flailed her arms trying to knock the glove away. 

“Miss Darcy, it appears Sir’s armor has malfunctioned.” Jarvis said in his crisp and collected British voice.

“No shit, Sherlock.” Darcy snarked back.

“I have sent for help, Miss Darcy. Someone will come and save you shortly.” Jarvis replied smoothly.

“Fuck you, Jarvis. I’M A MAGICAL FUCKING PRINCESS!” Darcy yelled as a man came into the lab. She looked over at the man she recognized as Yasha. “Well aren’t you a ray of a sunshine. Could I use your hand for a moment, please?” she asked as she pointed to his metal hand. 

James “Bucky” Barns was completely taken aback by what was happening in front of him. He had been on his way to the communal kitchen to grab a protein shake before working out with his friend Steve Rogers when Jarvis had asked for him to assist Miss Darcy in Dr. Foster’s lab. He and Steve had been living at the tower for a month and had yet to meet Darcy Lewis. He figured now was as good as time as any. What he hadn’t been expecting was the scene in front of him. 

He had walked in to find a woman who was gorgeous and a throwback to the pin-up girls of old. She had curves in the right places and long wavy brown hair. Her glasses framed eyes that were vivid and alive. She was yelling at Jarvis, claiming to be a princess and looked at him as if it was normal to be held up in the air by a disembodied hand and asked to borrow his hand. 

“Sure, Beautiful.” He reached up and pulled her closer so he could wrap his metal hand around the glove holding her aloft and pulverized it with his fist. He caught her as she fell back to earth. “There you go, doll.” Surprised confusion flashed across her face before a mask of indifference went into place.

“Thanks, Shiny” she said as she stepped out of his arms. Then she remembered that she wasn’t supposed to have met him yet. She held out her hand. “I’m Darcy by the way. Thanks for saving me from randomly being picked up and flying around.”

James took her hand in his flesh and blood one, “I’m James, or Bucky.” When she had called him Shiny a vague memory came to mind of a girl he had met once upon a time in a nightmare. A kind, but deadly girl. His mind couldn’t remember the girl’s face. “Glad to help” he said awkwardly before turning around and heading back to the kitchen before meeting Steve. 

As soon as he left she sagged against the wall of the lab. “Shit, that was close. What the hell is Yasha doing here? It’s time to snoop.” Darcy thought.

“I agree. Maybe now you two can finally acknowledge your Soul Marks.” Qualishma, or Death as she was otherwise known as, replied inside Darcy’s mind. 

“Seriously? That’s what you’re worried about? Not the fact that he could expose the Ghost? Besides we have been through this. It is too dangerous to find and keep my Soul Mates.” Darcy said tensely, not wanting to discuss it.

“You are just scared of losing them, but they are handpicked for you. They will love you, protect-“Death tried to persuade her.

“SHUT UP! How many times do I have to tell you? We aren’t talking about this.” Darcy shut her down

“But…” Death tried again.

“NO!” Darcy made her way to the computer and started looking around for information about Yasha, or Bucky. What she found out almost made her sick. She had no idea that when she had first met him he was basically a slave mind-raped into serving Hydra. 

Oh, shit. Darcy and Death said at the same time. Darcy pulled out her phone and texted Michael “Doc” McNeil, her pseudo dad in Death’s family. 

She got a response almost immediately. >He used to work for the KGB. Had a former Soviet who owed me a favor. Why? 

>I am going to see what I can find out from my old contact. 

“Miss Darcy, Sir has been informed of the incident and is on his way up from his meeting.” Jarvis informed her.

Darcy had just enough time to clear her history of Yasha, Bucky, before Stark came in through the lab doors. “Darcy, what happened? Why is my baby crumbled like a tin can?”

“Your hand decided I needed to go on a ride. Bucky saved me from taking a full trip around New York by crushing it. Don’t blame him.” Darcy said as she went back to looking through Jane’s notes as she had been doing before the hand had picked her up. “Don’t even think of whining to me about it. I’m not feeling too generous at the moment.” She watched him under her lashes and he pouted but didn’t say anything before leaving the door with his baby cradled in his hands. 

Jane came in as Tony left. “Um, why did Tony just leave with a crumbled metal…thing in his hands?” 

“Iron Man’s hand decided to take me for a joy ride so Bucky pulverized it with his metal hand. Have you meet him yet?” Darcy explained as she pulled her headphones out.

“Oh my God. Are you ok?” Jane asked, coming over and checking Darcy everywhere for any injuries.

“I’m fine, mom” Darcy said as she gently bated Jane away. She didn’t mind Jane’s hovering, in fact she kind of enjoyed it. She pulled Jane into a hug as an apology. “Like I said Bucky saved me. He’s kinda cute, if you like the dark brooding type.” 

I knew you liked him.  
Shut up

Jane looked at her. “I never really noticed.”

“Oh, that’s right you’re in love with the guy you hit twice with your car. Who also happens to be the god of freakin’ thunder.” Jane blushed red into her hair. Darcy looked at the clock. “Speaking of tall, cut, and hot, don’t you have a date that you should be getting for?”

“Oh, right. That’s why I came to get you, I need your help. He said that I had to dress up.”

“Say no more. I shall rescue your abysmal clothes and put you in something that will make that god take a double take.” Darcy said grabbing Jane’s arm and pulling her out of the lab. 

Darcy helped Jane get ready for her date. An hour later Jane was ready in a light blue dress with a silver belt and silver flats. They made their way to the communal living room where everyone was now sitting. 

Tony whistled when he saw Jane. “Damn, Foster. You clean up nice.” Thor glowered at him. “I’m just making an observation, Point Break. I only love Pepper. No need to get your mother’s drapes all in a knot.” Pepper smacked him on the chest. “What?” Pepper just rolled her eyes.

Darcy felt like she was being watched, so she slowly looked around the room and found the one guy who she hadn’t met yet was staring at her. Captain America was staring at her. She started to panic on the inside. Then Thor and Jane were leaving and suddenly she felt like all eyes were on her.

“We were going to watch a movie, do you want…” Bruce Banner started to offer before Steve cut him off.

“You’re as beautiful as a goddess. Are you real?” he asked before turning red. Everyone turned to stare at Steve, causing him to turn even redder.

She looked at him, confusion written all over her face. “Merow?” she cocked her head to the side. Steve’s face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning who found out Santa brought the gift he really wanted.

“You’re my Merow? You’re my Merow.” Steve jumped up and ran over to her, pulling her into a hug. 

Darcy stiffened in his arms, she had to think fast. “Dude what the hell are you talking about?”


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is un beta-ed just so you know. Any mistakes are mine. I will go back later fix it.  
> *more notes at the end

“Dude what the hell are you talking about?” Darcy said trying to hide the fact that she knew what he was talking about. Steve muscles stiffened as he looked back at her.

“So I take it you are going to stay for the movie?” Tony said with a smirk, not noticing the tension.

“Actually, no. I have an appointment that I have to get to.” she said as she jerked out of Steve’s arms and hurried out the door.

“Did anyone else notice how skittish she looked?” Natasha said after Darcy ran out of the room and into the elevator.

Darcy leaned against the wall of the elevator and sighed. “God that was close. Jarvis where is the best tattoo parlor that I can walk to?” 

“The nearest tattoo parlor is called Dual Dragons and it is three blocks on left Miss Darcy, would you like for me to call and set up an appointment?” The AI said.

“You’re the best Jarvis. And can you do me another favor, and not tell the others where I went?”

“Of course, Miss Darcy” Darcy sighed and closed her eyes for the rest of the ride to the lobby. “They are expecting you.”

“Thanks J-man. You are my hero.” Darcy stepped out of the elevator and made her way to the tattoo parlor.

What the hell do you think you are doing? He’s your soul mate.

Shut up. I can’t do this. I am saving them both. Trust me. This is the best 

But…

Shut up!

She saw the parlor and walked through the door. “Hi, I’m Darcy Lewis. I have an appointment.” 

“Yeah, welcome to Dual Dragon. What do you want today?” The girl behind the counter said, not looking up from the tattoo she was sketching. 

“I actually not sure. I need something to cover some marks on my shoulders and I need someone discreet” Darcy said as she pulled over a binder over towards her and started to flip through the artwork. “What do you suggest?” 

“Ol’ Tom will be your artist. Here is his book.” She handed Darcy a binder. “He will be right out. Please take a seat” she never looked up from her drawing.

Darcy took the binder and rolled her eyes at the girl, before plopping onto the leather couch by the door and started flipping through the artwork. “Darcy?” A young blonde guy with tats and gages came out to the lobby.

“You’re Ol’ Tom?”

“Yeah, I got saddled with it after a drunk night and watching Muppet Treasure Island.” He chuckled then held out his hand. “So how can I help you today?”

She stood up and took his hand “I need something to cover my shoulders, I’m just not sure what would work.”

“Well come on back. We can see what I have to work with and what your style is.” He says as he leads her back to a room with no door. 

“Well I want to cover my marks that are on my shoulders.” She pulls off her sweater and pulls down her cami and bra straps to give him an unobstructed view of her shoulders. “I want something dark but feminine. What do you think?”

He sat back and considered her shoulders for a minute. “Well three ideas come to mind. A dragon, which will be about three sessions if you want color, Roses and butterflies, which will be two sessions, or I could do wings in one session right now” 

“Then let’s go with wings” she said. Darcy flipped through the book to look at his style of wings. “Oh, I like this one, very pretty” The black angel wings covered the shoulders gently, while the tips where white. It was exactly what she wanted. “If it takes a little longer to do the white tips, I’ll pay for it, I don’t mind.”

“Okay, let me go get the stencil then we can start. Why don’t you get comfortable?” Ol’ Tom said before leaving to print it off. He came back a few minutes later and applied the stencil over her words. “Now just a forewarning, there are more nerve endings around a person’s words so it will hurt more. Do you still want to do this?”

“Yes, please. I need them gone. It’s… a painful memory” She said faking a hitch in her voice at the end. Her back was to him so she didn’t have to be too convincing with her facial features. 

He seemed to buy it though. “What’s the story behind it? If it’s not too painful to talk about?” He asked as he got the ink and needle ready.

As he worked she told him a tale. Some parts true, some completely fabricated. “Well as you can tell I have two marks. The first one I met the summer before my senior year of high school. He completely ignored me unless he absolutely had to, otherwise he never talked to me. I was kind of glad to leave at the end of the summer, the hurt was so suffocating, and it was a relief to go home.”

“The other mark I met a month ago. He was at a bar and dared to come up to me and say some cheesy pick up line. It was his bachelor’s party, and he is part of the anti-mark movement.” She let lose a couple fake sniffles. “So I figured if neither of them wants me, I’m not going to keep their words on me.”

LIAR. Liar, liar, pants on fire. 

Shut up. It’s not your choice. 

They are made for you. And vice versa

Shut up!

He had started tattooing as she told her story. “I can totally see why you wouldn’t want to see the marks. I am so sorry to hear that. If it’s any consolation I think both of them are complete and utter idiots. What kind of asshole wouldn’t want to date a girl like you?”

She gave a weak laugh. “You really think so?”

“Hell yeah.”

They continued to talk as he tattooed the wings onto her shoulders, covering up the words. After several hours he asked “Hey so I’ve still got a ways to go, but we have been going for a while. Do you want to take a quick break, stretch your legs, use the restroom, and grab a quick bite? Then we can come back and finish it all tonight.”

“That sounds great, what do you want to eat? I’ll buy. Least I can do since you’re willing to do this in one night.” She said as she stood up and stretched as much as possible. They decided on subs and she called in their order and paid for it before running to the bathroom quickly. Once she was relieved and washed she headed out and popped her lower back before the subs showed up.

They ate and talked before going back to work on the tattoo. “How are you holding up?” He asked before starting.

“Its numb at this point, so I’m good. Let’s get back to work before the feeling comes back.” So he started up again. They talked about everything and nothing. She talked about her parents and sister before they had been killed. He told her how he had met his soulmate at a concert. They talked about ice cream flavors and decided that Cookie Dough was the best and Pistachio was evil, tricking people into thinking it was Mint with its color. 

Finally after a couple more hours, “OK, it’s done. Let’s go take a look.” He handed her a hand held mirror before leading her to a full length mirror.

She followed him before turning her back to the mirror and holding up the mirror. “Oh my God. It’s beautiful. I love it. It’s perfect. Thank you.” She actually felt real tears in the corners of her eyes. She pulled him into a hug. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, hun. I hope you find someone who can appreciate you, for who are.” He said has he hugged her back.

She paid for her tattoo and made her way back to the tower. As she walked into the elevator Jarvis spoke “Miss Darcy, Captain Rogers is waiting to ambush you by the elevator. Might I suggest the stairs after floor 85?” 

“Thanks Jarvis. I owe you. I just have to figure out what to get you.” She got off at floor 85 and took the stairs up two floors before taking off to another set of stairs that were across the hall from her apartment. 

She carefully got ready for bed and climbed into bed “It’s a good thing I sleep on my stomach lately” she murmured as she got comfortable. Tomorrow’s troubles would come soon enough, for now she could sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK my lovely readers. First off I would like to thank you all for being so patient with me as I write this. Right now real life takes presidents over writing. Second of all I would like to thank you for reading my story. Honestly I didn't think this many people would like it. I love it. You guys blow me away. *cookies for you all* I don't know when I will be able to write and edit the next chapter, so please be patient. I also am not completely familiar with getting tattoos as I do not have one yet. I just know from watching tattoo shows and what my friends who have tattoos have told me.  
> Until next time.


	4. Chapter 3

James went to sleep that night next to Steve and as he got deeper into sleep he started dreaming memories from a forgotten age.  
The Asset was told to train a possible recruit that showed strong promise. He was waiting in a room with his shirt off and wrapping his hands when he heard the door behind him open. He didn’t turn around but asked “So you are the one I am to train? Have you ever held a weapon?” He hoped he didn’t have to start from scratch that was always annoying.  
A knife flew by his head and embedded its self in the wall in front of him. He was impressed. A young woman’s voice asked “Does that answer your question?” He kept his posture the same but he mentally scrambled. He couldn’t let his handlers know that he knew that they were soulmates. He turned to look at her with a dead expression. He saw her look him over, and that he wasn’t responding to her comment. He watched as she straightened her shoulders and didn’t acknowledge the marks.  
He started training her, taking care to make her the best. If he couldn’t claim her as his soulmate, he could teach her to be the best so she could survive this cruel world. She took to calling him Shiny and he let her. She occasionally would strip to her bra and he saw her words on her shoulders, but he couldn’t react to them. Whenever he could get away with touching her while training her he would, knowing he would have to be content with just the little moments he could steal.  
The dream changed to earlier that day, to the woman who had seemed familiar it was the woman he had trained, just older.  
He woke with a jerk breathing hard “Steve. Steve, it’s her, our soulmate”  
“What are you talking about?” Steve grumbled as he was jerked awake by Bucky shaking him.  
“Darcy. She’s our soulmate.” Bucky said excitedly  
“No she isn’t. She had no idea what I was talking about after she meowed at me, remember?” Steve said as he wiped a hand over his face.  
“She was lying. I’m not sure why but she is. I met her before. When I was the Asset. She couldn’t have been any more than eighteen at the time. I was assigned to train her over a summer. First time she enters a room I ask if she knows how to handle a weapon at all, she throws a knife millimeters from my ear and asks ‘Does that answer your question?’ At the time I couldn’t say anything or react in case they did something to her, but I trained her. She was the best pupil I ever trained hands down. But I never found out what happened with her, I was wiped and frozen shortly after that for about eighteen months I think. Steve, Darcy is her. I swear to you. What are we going to do?”  
Steve rubbed his face. He was not awake enough to think of a solution, let alone have this discussion. “If we are going to have this discussion then I’m going to need coffee. So do you want to do this now or in the morning?”  
James looked at Steve’s tired face. Steve was still recovering from his mission a few days ago where he had been in enemy territory and unable to sleep for almost two weeks. He finally came home with a few broken ribs and a few ribs that had to be re-broken and smoke inhalation. James sighed “We can do it in the morning. Go back to sleep. Sorry” he kissed his forehead before laying back down. Steve made a noise of acknowledgement before going back to sleep. James found it hard to fall back to sleep right away when every time he closed his eyes he saw the woman who had refused them. 

 

Darcy woke the next morning and stretched before wincing. Damn, it feels like a cross between a sunburn and a hard workout. She got up and went to her bathroom to look in the mirror. Totally worth it. She got ready for work and grabbed the ointment to have Jane help her put it on. She put on a tank top and grabbed a loose flowy shirt and her regular jeans and boots. After making sue she had her iPod and other essentials she left her apartment and made her way to the elevator to go down to the labs. Living in the same building you work has its perks.  
“Ms. Darcy, Sir has requested your presence in his lab.” Jarvis said when Darcy entered the elevator.  
“Of course he did. Is this abut the tin can hand yesterday?” She said before sighing and leaning her arm against the wall. “Tell him I will be over after I get Jane’s help”  
“I believe that is something he would like to discuss. I shall inform him presently.” There was a pause. “Sir requests that you do not dawdle”  
“I have a feeling that that request was seriously edited, thank you Jarvis.”  
“You are most welcome, Ms. Darcy” The AI’s voice replied.  
The elevator doors opened to the labs just then, she stepped out and made her way to Jane’s lab and her station. “Hey, Jane. I need your help for a minute.” She called out.  
“With what?”  
Darcy held up a tube of ointment “I need you to rub this on my tattoo, gently it’s still fresh. Please and thank you” Thankfully Jane was at a point where she could stop and help her. Jane took the tube before turning Darcy around.  
“Oh wow Darcy. This is beautiful.” Jane slowly and gently applied the ointment to the tattoo. Darcy pulled her hair to the side so Jane could work and sighed as the ointment started working. Jane had never seen her marks so thankfully there weren’t any uncomfortable questions. “So this was your appointment yesterday?” Jane asked conversationally.  
Darcy winced at a sore spot over her words. “Yeah, I wanted to put the past with my family behind me. I need to rise above my past and what better way to do that then with wings.” She shrugged gently. She hissed softly at a really bad spot over her words.  
“Are they supposed to be this sensitive?” Jane asked concerned as she moved to another spot that was hopefully less sensitive.  
“Yeah it’s fine. I mean I did get stabbed over and over in the name of art.” Darcy laughed softly. “But it is totally worth it. I’ve been wanting this tattoo for years. I finally had the funds and the nerve to do it.”  
‘More like motivation to run from your soulmates’ Death said bitterly  
‘Shut up’  
Bucky was walking past the labs when Darcy was having Jane put the ointment on her shoulders. He saw the new tattoos and his heart broke. She didn’t want him or Steve so badly she covered their words. Neither Jane or Darcy saw Bucky slink away.  
Once Jane was done Darcy put her flowy shirt on. “Now I have to go talk to a man about a hand” she hopped down and headed for the door between Tony’s lab and Jane’s. Jarvis let her in and Tony turned around and glared at her. “Hey don’t give me that look. I t was your tech that malfunctioned. I was minding my own damn business when your hand got handsy.” She crossed her arms and glared right back. “There is no excuse you can say that will get out of the hell I’m about to put you through.” She smirked and turned around to leave.  
“You are the reason my hand is destroyed. Why do I get punished?” Tony squawked.  
“Because it was your bad programing that caused it to malfunction and therefor it is your fault I went flying yesterday with no desire to fly or a damn ticket.” She sniped back before leaving again. “Jarvis please lock Tony in until his temper tantrum is done.” She asked sweetly.  
“Of course Miss Lewis.”  
“Thank you. Now Jane-y my love let get some breakfast, I’m hungry which means you need to eat too.”  
Jane laughed and got up grabbing her bag and jacket. “It’s a good thing I wasn’t in the middle of an equation. You know I hate to be disturbed.”  
“Yeah but I do it anyway. And you still love me.” Darcy blew Jane a kiss over her shoulder as she led the way to the elevator.  
Jane laughed and shook her head “Are you sure about that?” she teased.

 

Steve found Bucky several hours later in the gym. There were busted punching bags and Thor was currently fighting a very angry and focused James. Thor looked very focused which didn’t bode well. “Bucky. Bucky!” Steve sighed as that didn’t get his attention. “JAMES BUCHANAN BARNS!” Bucky stopped mid punch and Thor stopped just a hairsbreadth away from Bucky’s ribs. Bucky looked at Steve with the most heartbreaking look with anger in his eyes. “Follow me.” He said in his Captain’s voice. Bucky straightened and followed his soulmate out and to the helipad. “What’s going on? I haven’t seen you this mad in a while.”  
James sighed. “She doesn’t want us. Remember last night I said I remembered her?” Steve nodded “I met her when I was the Asset. I was to train her. Hydra was hoping to recruit her after her contract was up with some organization. I was never fully clear on that. I trained her for three months. She was the best I’ve ever trained. Better then Natalia. By the end of the three months she could even get the better of me when I didn’t use my arm. I saw her marks in that time. On her shoulder blades. Even as the Asset I knew who she was. I trained her the best I could to make her the best, so she could survive.” Bucky sighed and ran his flesh hand over his face. “I saw her this morning in the labs. Steve, she got her words covered. She now has a tattoo of wings over our words.” Steve sucked in a shocked gasp. “She wants nothing to do with us.” Bucky looked so defeated. Steve pulled him into a tight hug. He had no idea what to say. Bucky just clung to his other soulmate. “What do we do Stevie? She wants nothing to with us because of me. I didn’t acknowledge our marks all those years ago. Now she’s rejected you because of me.” Steve just held him tighter, not knowing what to say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooooo sorry. My life has been hectic. New job. Harassment at said job. False allegations at said job that got me fired. Got engaged. Got a new new job. Got married a month after the engagement due to family blackmail. Its been crazy insane. I promise not to make you wait that long again.  
> Please let me know what you think.  
> Again I am so sorry for making you wait so long.


	5. Chapter 4

Three months passed in the tower and Darcy was getting more and more shut off. She was spending more time by herself. She wasn’t going out except to go to the lab. She didn’t go to her family’s house. She didn’t let Death out. Death was driving her crazy trying to get her to acknowledge her soulmates. Darcy feared if she let her out that Death would force the issue and tell them, so she kept her inside. She became anti-social. Jane noticed and was worried about her and tried to get her to talk. Darcy would only give the minimal answer before getting her distracted by Science!

Tony decided that the Darcy funk needed to end so he made a mandatory family dinner and a movie night. “But I have a paper to write.” She tried.

“Nope, you are coming. Period. I will have Thor pick you up and carry you. And Jarvis will lock you out of your apartment. You are coming. You have been in a funk ever since you got that tattoo. We are going to break you out of this funk.” He folded his arms over his chest and glared at her.

“Fine, I’ll stay for an hour but I have a paper to write.” She huffed

“What is so important? What are you writing?”

“I’m trying to finish my degree. I never finished after the whole Thor incident. I just have one class left and then I’ll be done.” It wasn’t a complete lie. She had actually applied, got in and was taking her last class to get her degree. Not that she really thought she would be using her Political Science Degree anytime soon. 

“You have been working these past three months on this class?”

“Yeah, I wanted to do this on my own. This is me telling myself that I can be accomplished. That I’m not a leech on this group, on this family.” She sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“Take two hours. You work really hard. We, as a family, miss you. Please D.”

She sighed. “Fine. I’ll come.” She admits defeat. It would be nice to have a real meal anyway. So six that night found Darcy making her way to the communal kitchen and she smelled some amazing Italian. She entered the room and Natasha came over and gave her a hug. Darcy was surprised but hugged her back.

“I’ve missed you, krasotka” Nat whispered in her ear. 

Darcy looked down “I’m sorry, I’ve had a lot on my mind.” She hugged her back before letting go and moving forward to see what they were having “Oh, lasagna, yum. Do we have garlic bread?”

“Of course, how could we have Italian night without garlic bread?” Sam said. “Hey stranger. Missed you. How are you feeling?” He gave her a one-armed hug, a plate already filled with a big slice of lasagna. 

She shrugged and wrapped her arms around his waist. “I’ve missed you too. I’ve just…had a lot on my plate. How are you? Still pretending to be a bird?”

“Hey now. Don’t go bashing on my wings now. I quiet like flying, brat. Maybe I should take you with me sometime.” Sam teased. Darcy rolled her eyes. 

“So what movie are we watching tonight?” She asked as she filled up her plate up with lasagna and garlic bread. She grabbed a drink and headed over to the table. 

“Something called….” Steve never got the title out. People suddenly appeared behind Darcy. Darcy stiffened, quickly putting her plate and drink down before turning to the new comer.

“Kyle. What are you doing here?” Her voice was tight. The Avengers behind her stiffened reaching for hidden weapons.

“You haven’t come to the house in close to three months. We were worried, you know what will happen if you don’t…” Kyle was interrupted when another man appeared behind her and grabbed the collar of her button up shirt and pulled down reveling her tattoo. 

“You covered you marks?” The new voice said, outrage lacing through his voice. He put his hand on her back over her tattoo and muttered some words incoherently. 

She yelled in outrage as her words turned colors to be seen through the tattoo. “YOU HAD NO RIGHT! IT WAS MY CHOICE!” But it was too late. Everyone saw her words before she spun around to the un-named man. “How could you?”

“You do have our words.” Steve said solemnly 

Darcy glared at the two new comers before she tore out of the communal dining area to the gym. Everyone followed as the newcomers followed Darcy. They found Darcy in the gym punching furiously at the punching bag. She had good form but she was wild. Steve stepped forward, uncaring of everyone around them and touched her shoulder “Darcy, can we……”

He never got to finish his sentence. Darcy spun around and punched him hard in the stomach. When he doubled over she caught the underside of his chin and punched up causing his head to snap back. Steve was caught so off guard he couldn’t react. He fell to the ground and Bucky saw red. It didn’t matter that Darcy was his soulmate. All he saw was Steve. In trouble. Part of the Soldier came out and he moved to attack. Natasha went to stop him before the man named Kyle stopped her. “Let him go. He can’t hurt her and she needs the push.” The others had no idea what he meant except for the other man who had appeared and touched her tattoo. The other man watched on with an air of only mild interest, almost bored.

They watched as James and Darcy went head to head. They were surprisingly well matched. It was hard for either of them to gain an upper hand. Steve wheezed as he rolled out of their fight area still unable to get up. Darcy’s punch was almost as hard as getting hit by Thor. James got the upper hand just for a moment, as Steve moved out of the way. James caught Darcy around the neck and made a move that seemed to snap her neck. Darcy, instead of falling to the ground roared and flipped James over her shoulder and punched into the middle of his back.

When she looked up her eyes were blown wide in rage, her hair started turning white, and wings started sprouting out of her tattoo. The others looked on in a kind of wonder-eyed horror. 

Darcy glared at the new comers before turning around and running at the window that faced the street head on. “No! Darcy!” Steve yelled reaching out for her. She broke through the glass and instead of falling, flew higher before disappearing. Steve finally got his feet under him and made his way to James. “Bucky, come one. Snap out of it.” James groaned.

“What the hell? How did she…defeat the Soldier?” He groaned as he sat up.

“I believe we can shed some light on that, if you may. But first, please let Doc here look at you both. Darcy…wasn’t pulling her punches. She has been known to destroy lesser men. We know you are enhanced but just for our peace of mind. Please.” The other man, Doc, stepped forward as Kyle spoke, his hands up in the general show of not meaning any harm. Steve nodded and Doc stepped forward. He quickly assessed the guys checking for any broken bones.

“You don’t have any broken bones but you will be sore. Try not to over exert yourself any more then you have to” He offered both a hand up and easily lifts them both to their feet. “Shall we adjourn somewhere a little more comfortable to discuss Darcy? She won’t be back for a while. A day or two at the very least.”

The team nodded and followed the two men back to the kitchen with their forgotten dinner. “What is she?” Natasha asked as soon as everyone was seated. 

“How much do you all believe in supernatural forces? Angels, demons, and the like?” Kyle asked as he sat back his hands folded behind his head. He looked exceedingly comfortable and unperturbed, as if girls fighting, sprouting wings, then flying off was completely normal. Doc on the other hand was leaning forward in his chair, elbows on his knees, watching everyone.

“I grew up in the church, Angels and demons were taught along with God, Jesus and Mother Mary.” Steve said with a shrug. Bucky nodded next to him, still shaken up by having the Soldier come out, and Darcy able to match him.

“Religion was never really part of our teachings in the Red Room.” Natasha said with a shrug. Others voiced their belief in the positive or negative.  
Kyle nodded “Well I can confirm that Angles and Demons do in fact exist. In fact, you just saw one. Well partially” 

Doc looked over at Kyle and glared before rolling his eyes. “Darcy is a supernatural vessel called a Nephilim. She has an angel that is attached to her in a genetic way. That angel is in fact the Angel of Death, one of God’s most feared. Once Death was introduced to humanity by Adam and Eve’s sin, Death was told that she had to walk the earth until the end of time. Death accepted her commanders order and did as she was told. In the late fifteenth century, the Roman Catholic church got the idea that if Death was captured and forced into a mortal body the Black Death would be eradicated. However, it wasn’t time for the Apocalypse, so Death found a way to carry on the line which is how Darcy was born with Death inside her.” 

The group of heroes sat in a state of varying degrees of shock, trying to wrap their minds around everything. “I think you broke them Doc.” Kyle said with a smirk. 

“Why did she refuse to acknowledge our soul marks?” Bucky asked in a painfully small voice. 

It was Kyle who suddenly became somber. “Darcy grew up with full knowledge of Death’s history. Death could hardly keep it secret from her. Darcy has been afraid of going through the heart wrenching pain that previous Nephilim’s have gone through when they acknowledge and accept their soul mates. There have been times that once the soulmate was told what the woman was, they would fear them and betray them. Or the Nephilim has had to watch as the soulmate dies a horrible and painful death with nothing to do but stand by and watch. Soul Marks and Death have rarely had a happy ending.” Doc was looking at the ground as Kyle spoke.  
“However, Death has known you two for a very long time. Has known how many times you have come close to her and always escaped. She knows how strong you two are. She also knows what the serum did to you. Genetically speaking. Death has told us since Darcy’s training with the Winter Soldier that these soulmates could survive. That you two would survive. Darcy however is stubborn and is afraid of losing those she loves again.”

Natasha’s ears perked up. “What do you mean again?” 

Doc spoke up this time. “When Darcy was twelve, her twin sister woke up in the middle of the night to a sound in the house. She got Darcy to hide before a man in tactical gear came in and shot her. Death kept Darcy quiet as the men swept the house and killed their parents and the U.S. Marshall who was supposed to keep them safe. See, Darcy’s family had been put in Witness Protection because Darcy and her father where the key witnesses in a judge’s murder. Ever since that night when we found her she has always been hesitant when comes to emotions such as love.”

Clint crossed his arms and sat back. “And what exactly are you to Darcy? How do you know her story and Death’s?” 

Doc looked at him carefully. “Because we are the people that Death has handpicked throughout history to help guide and shelter any of her Nephilim’s who find themselves in need of our aid. She made us immortal with God’s permission.” 

Tony got up. “I am way too sober for this conversation. I need a drink. Anyone else want one?” Everyone but their guests indicated they wanted one. Everyone was quiet for the rest the night, their movie and dinner forgotten, as they processed this new information. Kyle and Doc kept quiet as everyone processed the new information about the woman who was so different from what she seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry again. I finally had time to sit down and finish the last part of this chapter. Please tell me what you think. I hope you aren't too mad at me. I promise there is a happy ending.


	6. Chapter Five

It was quiet in the tower for hours, with people eventually going to their rooms, Kyle and Doc going to Darcy’s room. Not much sleep was to be had in the tower that night, except by Kyle and Doc. Everyone was either trying to wrap their minds around this new information about the girl they thought they knew, researching, or in Steve and Bucky’s case putting all the pieces together that had been left unanswered since Bucky helped her escape Stark’s grabby robot hand. 

The sun rose the next morning, and there was a knock-on Steve and Bucky’s door. Bucky got up and opened the door and it was Kyle and Doc. “May we come in?” Bucky opened the door and let them in. Steve let them have the couch and he and Bucky sat on chairs facing the couch. “Now I’m sure you have questions but first we have something that will help you be able to finally finish your triad. When they come back Darcy will end up crashing out hard. We typically have only a couple hours for the transition back to human is complete. However, this time will be longer since she fought it for so long. What we want to do is put you both under so that you can enter her dreams. During transition one of us typically enters her mind to guide the transition and lock away the more unexplainable features such as her wings or her flashing eyes. With the longer sleep the true desires and wishes would come out. For you three to have a healthy relationship, to fix the damage that has been done, you three are going to have to be vulnerable to each other to move forward.” Doc immediately dove right into what he wanted to say in an almost clinical fashion.

Kyle rolled his eyes. “What Doc is trying to say, and failing epically at, is that we have been rooting for you both to be able to help Darcy become who she is meant to be. She is supposed to be so much more than a Nephilim who guards Death until it is time for the four seals to be broken. Darcy is meant to have a full and happy life. A life with you two in it however you three decide to work together. If you are willing, we can give you two a chance to talk to her without fear of being shut out. Darcy can be very…. pig headed. We can offer you a chance to be able to talk and be transparent with each other. If you guys truly are willing to fight for her. And if what I saw yesterday was any indication, you guys defiantly want her and want to fight for her if she gives you the chance. Am I wrong?”

Steve and Bucky looked at each other, silently communicating with each other. Finally, they both looked at the men who were apparently Darcy’s family. “We do want the chance to talk with her. Are you sure this will work?” Steve said hesitantly.

“And I’m not a big fan of being put under. How do you plan to put us under?” Bucky asks edgily. 

They talk it over and ironed out all of the details of how it was to take place and how everyone would stay safe. They talked well past breakfast and moved their conversation to the kitchen while Steve and Bucky made breakfast for all of them. Once they had a plan of action they finally left the apartment to join the others in waiting for Darcy and Death to get back to the tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure on the medical aspects of how they would keep the boys under so long or what they would use so I kinda fudged that. And yes I know this a very short chapter but the next chapter is super long and that's where the good stuff is. 
> 
> I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING AWAY SO LONG! My muse wandered off for a bit and I had to find it again. I am so sorry its been so long. Please forgive me?


End file.
